Agony and Vengeance
by mlw217
Summary: Set after ep.2x08 "His Red Right Hand". Grace has a little sister and Red John kidnaps her to get something from Lisbon and the team. Will they save Grace's little sister in time? Please R&R! First Mentalist fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Agony and Vengeance

It was a dark, cold night and Sam really needed to get home. Sam, who was about sixteen, walked to her car and got her keys out, rubbing her eyes. She was so tired and just wanted to be at home in her warm bed. Then, she heard something rustle behind her. Before she could react, a huge strong man in black jumped at her, punching her with all of his might. Sam screamed for help and her red hair flew in front of her face, making it hard to see anything. All she could think of was hitting whoever was hurting her. Adrenaline shot through her veins and she was no longer tired. She tried to find her assailant's face and punched, making contact with his nose. Anger repaid her with a few more blows to her face and ribs and she was out cold. Slumped over in the man's arms, her face was swollen and bruised. This was not the man's intention, but unfortunately the girl fought back. Red John smiled at the unconscious teenager and whispered, "Samantha Van Pelt, your sister will not like this at all." He chuckled darkly and smiled as he threw this girl into the trunk of his car.

***

Agent Lisbon stared absently at the ground as she sat in her desk, thinking about the past few days. Her elbows rested on her knees and she sighed, not knowing what to do now. Those three words echoed in her head. Bosco's last seconds with her and what he had said. She never loved him in the way he loved her. Despair filled the air around her as she felt an empty void in the pit of her stomach from the lost agents. The only thing she could be happy about was that it wasn't her team that was hurt. Just thinking about all of them and seeing their faces in her mind, she couldn't bear to think that something could happen to_ her _team. She nearly had a heart attack when Van Pelt was shot and she couldn't even imagine walking in on any of her agents dead. Lisbon quickly threw that from her mind and took a deep, rattling breath. It was almost 6:00am and she realized that she had been at the office all night. She could almost feel the dark circles under her eyes growing. It would be an hour or two until anyone showed up, so she figured that she needed to change into some other clothes so no one knew that she hadn't gone home.

***

Grace Van Pelt sat at the foot of her bed, her knees pulled to her chest, with red, sleepless eyes. Wayne Rigsby sat next to her, as silent as his blank eyes. They didn't think that this would affect them as much as it had, but all they could think about was that it could have been any of them. If Red John had wanted them dead, it would have happened. Rigsby drew closer to Grace and slipped his hand into hers. She gladly let him hold her hand and sighed, laying her head on his strong shoulder. They both sat there, thanking God that their team remained safe...or as safe as they were at the moment.

***

Patrick Jane sat at his desk and stared at the wall. Anger boiled inside of him and he clenched his teeth. Red John was playing with him and there was nothing he could do about it. He kept seeing the agony in Lisbon's eyes as she realized that Bosco was dead and that Red John had killed him; maybe not personally, but he had been the reason that Bosco was dead. That red smiley face was burned into his mind and every agonizing emotion that came with it every time he saw or thought about it. He could just see his family again, smiling and happy...and then it all came crashing down. Everything had changed and he saw their bloody, mangled bodies. He would never see them again. Anger rose in his chest again and he swore to himself that he would catch Red John, even if it was the last thing he did. He would gladly die if that meant that Red John would never hurt anyone ever again.

***

It was nearing 7:00 and Cho pulled himself from his warm bed to face the day. This wasn't going to be an easy day, he thought. There was something odd inside him; a new determination to catch Red John. He saw the effects of the evil, monstrous acts that Red John had caused and he was so tired of feeling so helpless. He had to make sure that Red John didn't have any other chance to torture anyone.

As 7:30 came, Grace and Rigsby walked into the CBI office, not even caring about arriving together. Jane and Cho soon followed and the whole team sat in silence, making sure that eye contact was avoided at all costs. After about an hour, Lisbon stood up and cleared her throat, attracting every eye in the room. Her voice was slow, rough, and dangerous as she spoke.

"Yesterday was a tragedy." She paused and blinked, making sure there was no emotion seeping into her voice. "I don't quite know how to move past this, but I know that if we stick together and watch out for each other, then we'll find a way. So, I guess the only place we can start is..." She didn't want to continue, but she looked straight into each person's eyes and knew that she had to be the leader. She was the one that had to be strong. "Red John." The name hung forebodingly in the air and Lisbon nodded, blinking away the moisture in her eyes. Jane looked down, thinking. Grace stared, her brows drawing together, at Lisbon with a mix of concern and determination in her eyes. Rigsby closed his eyes and clenched his teeth together, wishing that the time would come faster that they would catch this evil man. Cho kept his face blank with no emotion recognizable to anyone and thought inside how much he really cared for his team.

"Van Pelt and Rigsby, get us a lead. Cho and Jane, I need you to chase down this man." Lisbon handed them a file and turned to leave. "I'm going to meet our new boss." Before she stepped out of the room, she turned around and took a deep breath. "Be careful." There was a meaningful warning and stare for each member of her team and she left, off to meet the new boss for the first time. After Lisbon left, there was a small silence and then Jane and Cho got up and walked out to find whoever was in the file Lisbon had given them. Rigsby glanced at Grace and without even a word, they commenced trying to find a lead, any lead.

***

"Agent Lisbon, It's so nice to finally meet you. My condolences." The new boss, Smith held his hand out for Lisbon to shake. "So, I'm assuming you and your team are hard at work with the Red John case, yes?"

"Yes, Sir. My agents are working on it as we speak." Smith nodded and smiled.

"Good." His drew together as a small ding got his attention on his computer. He motioned for Lisbon to look at whatever he was seeing. They saw a hooded figure and a small girl in a chair. The girl had long, red hair and she was bound and gagged. There was blood on the girl's face and shirt and Lisbon gritted her teeth. Suddenly, there was an impossibly deep voice that broke the silence.

"Hello. I'm assuming, you, being the new Director, know about me: Red John. I have this girl and I am going to hold her hostage unless you do as you're told. You wonder who this girl is to you? I guarantee that you will do everything in your power to get her back." Red John stopped and chuckled. "Why don't you go get Grace Van Pelt and ask her if she wants her baby sister back alive?" He laughed and shut the video off, leaving Lisbon and Smith silent.

_Hey! This is my first Mentalist fanfic...so please tell me whether this is good or not! I love reviews!!!! The more....the merrier!!! Please review! --soccergirlmich--_


	2. Chapter 2

Agony and Vengeance

Lisbon stood at her new boss' computer with wide eyes as fear and anger quickly rose in her chest. She thought of telling Grace about this. She squeezed her eyes tight and took a deep, rattling breath. Smith, the new boss, didn't exactly know how to react to this. He just sat at his desk with his mouth open in shock. Lisbon looked to him and swallowed. Her heart was pounding and she left Smith in his office alone while she went to get Grace. Poor Grace, she thought. Not only did they suffer enough losses for a lifetime with Bosco and his team, now her sister was being held hostage by the evil man who was the reason for most of the pain the CBI as a whole was feeling. Focusing on each step, Lisbon arrived in the office where she saw Rigsby and Grace on the same computer going over possible leads.

"Van Pelt, can you come with me please." Her voice was stiff and still in shock. Grace looked up and stood, curious to why Lisbon would single her out.

"Hey boss. What's going on? How's the new guy?" Grace's eyes were curious and alive. Lisbon lead her outside where they would not be heard. She didn't know how to do this; this was a very serious and urgent matter.

"Grace, do you have a sister?" Lisbon figured she'd start out with confirming that she actually did have a sister. Grace was caught off guard by the personal question. Lisbon never asked her about her personal life.

"Uh…why?" She narrowed her eyes at her boss and cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Van Pelt, I need to know this. Please answer the question." Lisbon was practically begging her, hoping the answer would be no. If she didn't, then they wouldn't be as personally compromised. Grace didn't understand why Lisbon would ever need to know this, but she trusted that this was relevant to something.

"Um…yeah. I have a little sister named Sam." She looked at Lisbon, waiting for an explanation. She saw as Lisbon's face fell and her eyes closed as she gritted her teeth. "What's wrong? Why would you ask me about my sister?" Grace could see pain in Lisbon's eyes as she opened them to answer her.

"Come with me." Lisbon's voice was dead. Grace's brows drew together and she followed Lisbon into Minelli's previous office. When she entered the room, she was greeted with the same scene that Minelli left behind. The new boss obviously hadn't been here long. She then saw a rather tall man standing from his chair. He was quite muscular and didn't really look like he was meant for a paper pushing job.

"Agent Van Pelt, I wish we were meeting under better circumstances. You can call me Smith." He held his hand out for Grace to shake.

"Um…Nice to meet you, Sir. What…are the uh…circumstances? I have no idea what's going on." She glared slightly at Lisbon, who was looking down at the ground with her jaw clenched tight. Grace wondered what was wrong with her, but was pulled to a chair by the computer.

"Agent Van Pelt, the only way to tell you this is to show you. Watch this video, and once again I'm sorry." Smith pushed play on the video and she saw a shadowed figure and a girl bound and gagged in a chair. Grace narrowed her eyes, trying to see who it was. She looked awfully familiar with the red hair and the blue, teary eyes. Her eyes widened and she pushed the chair back and stood up. Her eyes were then full of fiery rage. She clenched her teeth together and tears formed in her eyes.

"Grace." Lisbon whispered this, putting a comforting hand on her arm. There was a long silence as they all stared at the screen. "Grace, listen. We're going to do everything we can. You don't have to be involved in this." She whispered softly. Grace turned to her and swallowed every emotion in that second. Her facial features turned from devastated and livid, to blank.

"I'm fine. We need to find her. I'll be right back, if you'll excuse me for a second." Her voice shook and she walked out without another word. There was a long silence and Lisbon cleared her throat to speak.

"I'll gather the team…I think we have our lead." Her voice was small and she walked out with purpose in her step.

"Rigsby, where's Jane and Cho?" Lisbon's voice was still a little shaky, but barely noticeable.

"They called and said they were on their way back." He paused for a second then started again. "Where's Grace?" He wondered curiously.

"She went to the bathroom. Call Cho and tell him to hurry." Her voice was serious and Rigsby wondered what was going on. He could feel the tension in the air and he didn't like it. Picking up the phone, he glanced to Lisbon. She was sitting at her desk, her knee bouncing up and down nervously. He narrowed his eyes and dialed, figuring that he would find out what was up soon enough.

"Cho, where are you?" Rigsby was partly focusing on his conversation and partly on what Lisbon was doing.

"We're on our way, Rigsby. I already told you that…why are you calling again?" His voice was irritated.

"Lisbon told me to call you and tell you to hurry up and get here. She sounded really serious; I think something is going on…I think you should hurry." Rigsby sighed.

"Alright, alright. We're about a minute away." With that, he hung up.

"Boss, they're almost here." Lisbon nodded, but didn't look at him. Rigsby narrowed his eyes and hesitated. He wanted to ask her what the heck was going on, but he didn't know if he really did want to know. He swallowed and cleared his voice. "Uh, boss? What's going on?" He pulled up a chair and sat, waiting for an answer. He looked around and noticed that Grace hadn't come back from the bathroom yet. He gritted his teeth and fully decided that he wanted to know exactly what was going on as soon as possible. Lisbon looked up and blinked, sort of coming out of whatever trance she was in.

"Red John sent us a video. He kidnapped Grace's little sister."

_Sorry for the long wait! Please R&R and tell me what you think!! :D –soccergirlmich--_


End file.
